sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
MORTALITY: PART ONE "Let Us Be Violent" (Scripted Roleplay) (Trisell)
LET US BE VIOLENT INTRODUCTION To feel pain and be vulnerable to physical harm. They were called the “Isis Dominion”: a government reign of the species “Identities” under the control of a single leader. They had the power to change shape, with metal sand for their bodies to form any construct, and the power of chaos as their blood. They had conquered worlds before, but now, this time… it would be different. An invading army from the sky: dozens of strange-looking mobians flooding the streets, the land, and claiming it all in the name of “Her”. They often walked with an air of superiority to them, thinking they were the best and unchallengeable by the majority. Comment with your response and a starter will be made Mars Mars just continued on with his day, so what if people invaded, they'd eventually get repelled somehow and he wouldn't have to deal with it in the long run. Of course he wasn't paying attention where he was going sooo.. "This world is claimed by the Isis Dominon!" One yelled as they went. The invaders were going throughout, slaughtering any they could, and toppling buildings if they could. They weren't particularly fast, though they seemed strong enough to puncture walls without much- "GYAAAH!" A scream came, but not from an innocent or defender. One of the Identities was screaming in pain as he stretched out his arm to the sky: bone and flesh twisting and growing into a metallic blade. His eyes were bloodied but he relaxed to a growl before charging to continue the battle. Another one, both arms now, curving into unnatural gun-shaped fingers and wrists. The Identity fired outward, but in the process was blown back by her own power. Mars just shrugged. "Goodddddammmmniiiiiit! Why do I have to deal with thiiis!!!!" He whined, probably drawing a large target onto himself with his commotion and rolling onnthe ground like a spazzed out drunk. They continued rushing about the city until one seemed to see Mars and go after him. Mars blinked when he saw one rushing after him. "Whyyyy..?" He asked as he hopped onto his feet and grabbed that metal rod he always carried on him, it had an intense current running through it at the moment. The Identity launched a strange projectile from her shoulder toward him. It was very bone-like, exploding near him but the Identity herself seemed to stagger after launching it. Shrapnel seemed to be deflected by an electrical barrier but the shockwaves launched him forwards, knocking him off balance. "Not coooool!" The Identity took the advantage, jumping atop him as she rose her hands up. The skin began fusing together, molding both and a blade slowly puncturing out. She was shaking, her eyes wattering. There didn't seem to be anything metallic about this. "No.. No..! NO!!" Mars panicked, fear resonating within him while his eyes changed color, the iris slowly turning a burnt orange while the pupil and sclera turned a glowing yellow. "Get! OFF ME!!" He screamed as electricity arced uncontrollably from his body in response. The electricty surged into the body of the girl as she tried to push down. Her hands fried up as she fell to the side. Blood, genuine and real. Organs, genuine and real. This was no metal-nanite creature. This was a harmed organic being. The wound bled, the harmed screamed, and then collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Mars didn't let up, standing up he grabbed his metal rod and attempted to drive it through the girl's skull repeatedly while screaming. The collision sent a small blast of chaos energy and electricty out. The girl was flattened to the street, denting it, as Mars was knocked upward. Mars shook his head, righting himself in mid air so he could land in the street before looking at his shaking hands briefly before deciding to try and pick up the girl and carry her to safety. The almost paste of a body was limp. Whether she was dead or not considering this strange new version of these creatures was unknown, but there certainly wasn't any movement in the body, beating of the heart. Everywhere there was destruction and violence going on. These... organic, mortal Identities were slowly pressing forward until... “These creatures have no place here,” A voice called from a green light in the distance. Suddenly, two other lights formed, one yellow and one purple. Armored figures grew out from these lights, horned helmets and glowing glass-like designs covering them completely. Mars paid them no mind, he was more focused on the one in his arms right now.. He didn't know first aid but he had to do something, particularly look for some building with medical supplies. The strangely armored figures paid Mars no mind as they pressed back against the invading Identities. The Identity in Mars's arms seemed to jerk a bit, but only for a moment as Mars rushed about the city. He almost ran into two Identities battling against officers. Mars hesitated for a bit, does he set down the injured amd risk her dying or does he try to help the officers.. He couldn't make the decision. The purple-armored woman held out her hand to the invading Identities, and immediately a spread of a purple light flew over them, erasing the matter it touched. Screams rang out as the army, and all matter in the way, was becoming nothing. As this power neared the Identities, they took a more purplish tint. Even the one in Mars's arms, barely alive, took a slightly purple, painful shade. Mars blinked, backing away from the purple armored woman when he noted what was happening to her. The battle raged on. There were hundreds, thousands of these strangely fragile Identities, but as more of these strangely armored figures appeared, the numbers were decimated. Blood fell to the streets. Mars was not reacting well to this, subconciously starting to drain the barely clinging to life identity of her bioelectricity as his fur green fur started to darken, the white chest fur faded to a dark grey and the weird tattoo n scar set on his forehead and under his right eye respectively started to glow and expand across the back of his arms, legs and presumably body as wellas those weird growths of energy appeared on his back. (Those are actually organic growths but that too) What remaining life force in the Identity there was was fleeting. however, twenty Identities were now nearing Mars's location, small blasts of energy coming from them. Mars lunged for the nearest identity, using electricity to augment his speed, perception and reflexes to better avoid getting hurt as he tried to get into close range. The Identity attempted to launch an expanded, mutated, bony hand against Mars, but the electricity did not mix well with them, causing the hand to expand more before literally exploding. Mars growled, turning around with both hands literally coated in orange electricity. "One down.. Nineteen more to go." He hissed before raising his hands much like Darth Sidious does to use Force Lightning and unleashing torrents of electricity fueled by rage at the Identities. While many were harmed by the electricity, they had their own energy at their disposal, and through the blasting of Chaos Energy, they began to bend the lightning to their benefit as one reached to crush Mars's hands once in reach. Mars winced, and while his bones might prove difficult to crush due to the composition of the ferrofluid that coats them, that didn't mean he wouldn't feel the pain from how strong their grip was. "Ngh!!" He growled in pain, adrenaline pumping through him madly as contact with him started to drain the bioelectricity from the Identity that was grabbing him. The Identity seemed able to pull back at this, and another was at Mars's back, preparing to stab as a yellow solid construct of what seemed to be light perhaps, slammed into the Identity, cutting it through and ending it. Mars jumped at the identity he was draining earlier, attempting to force his hand onto its face and drain the rest of its bioelectricity in a rather excruciatingly painful manner. He would worry about the source of that yellow construct afterwards. (This being the one that got flattened earlier that he was trying to save or a different one?) (the one that pulled back.) (Okay 'cause that wasn't the same one X{D) Despite weakened, the Identity was still surrounded by allies, and in his last moments took the advantage: launching a concentrated piercing blast of chaos energy from his chest, at Mars's chest. Mars... Was not expecting that, his electrical barrier shattering as it tanked most of the energy though the concentrated beam made a mess of his insides. However Mars did not want to die, infact he was clinging to life through fear and anger, fear of death and the anger that comes with the bastard that nearly kills you. The Identity fell limp regardless, and around the area, most of the others were falling. As the purple warrior continued laying waste to the army, a figure pressed against the blast of power. A green tint came from the eyes of the resister as it marched directly toward the leading of the three: the massive cloaked green warrior. “What business do you have here?” Demanded the green-tinted black-suited Identity. “Only the Incarnation can demand the power your kind wields,” The green one replied, raising a hand for the yellow to pause on his attempted assault. “You would do well to end your attack then,” The green-tinted woman threatened. “We have shown superiority to your forces. You have lost the status to make threats.” The woman stepped back. “Fall back,” went the order, but she waited just a moment to stab into the underarm of the purple warrior with a tendril from the ground before vanishing. Mars whispered something unintelligable, slowly standing up despite the hole in his chest and the pain associated with it.. Stumbling around he looked for someone, anyone that could help him. A silver-armored figure approached, stabbing into Mar's with some kind of silver light. instead of hurting, however, it instantly repaired him. other figures were around, standing near the center of where the attack took place. Purple, blue, silver, yellow, red, yellow, and the tallest, a green cloaked figure. Mars blinked, feeling where the hole was. ".... Thank you.." He muttered in response. The Identities were soon fleeing throughout the city, blending into the crowds as the figures joined at each others' sides. "We are the Seven Chaos!" The green figure informed. "What..? What?" "The invading forces that arrived to day will not be silent forever. We expect that your leaders will be at risk in the near future." "And this isn't my problem except for the fact that I want to murder every single last one of those abominations." Mars answered back. "Know this, we are not here to liberate as our main objective, but we do seek to exterminate these abominations along our way. We will travel to speak with your leaders of government," and with that, the group began their walk through the city. Mars debated whether or not to follow these individuals for a few seconds before just saying fuck it and following after them. Their uniforms were very similar, though there seemed to be a rank. The Green had a single horn atop the cloaked uniform. The yellow two, the pink--which had a rather... strange alien body shape--had three, the large red one with four, the purple woman with five, the silver with six, and the blue with seven. The yellow one took note of Mars, waving to him casually. "Feeling like joining us in the cool slomo, aye?" "... I guess..?" Mars had calmed down by now, so the changes reverted and he seemed more hyperactive then before. "Who are you guys anyways? .3." "Seven Chaos, like he said," The yellow one informed. "We're what you might call the literal incarnations of the Chaos Force. I'm Rynzer. Wazzup?" He put his armored fist out for a fist-bump. "Ohhh, those Seven Glowy rocks that supposedly grant unlimited power or something?" Mars asked as he fist bumped Rynzer. "Chaos Emeralds, Anarchy Beryl, etc. And we collect them. Past incarnations of us were responsible for their designs. I got the yellow ones. Any idea what those do?" "Triggering some sort of super form or something?" Mars blinked. "Super fo- Oh!" He chuckled. "I think I know what you mean. Nah, not th- well yes but not how you think. I can create solid forms of energy. It's so highly concentrated that it can become any matter." "Ohhhh, must be fun! o3o" Mars bounced around, clearly he controlled electricity. "Yeah it's pretty sweet. You seem pretty calm over everything that just happened." Mars shrugs. "Am I supposed to be traumatized?" He asked curiously. "Well you did start stabbing and getting all tense at that one before." "To be fair they were trying to kill me earlier, now they're gone." "Yeah for now. So you wanna help get rid of them then? Once we find the emeralds here, and after those things are gone, we're heading out." "Sure, what's the worst that could happen.. Aside from the obvious?" The armored figure shrugged. "Guess that's what we'll find out." Eventually they arrived at whatever government building this world had for this city. "Huh, never been here before.. Mayor's office or something.." "I'd imagine." The tallest of the group, the one in green, knocked on the door. "You know we're probably past visiting hours right, gotta punch the doors down." Mars said, he was of course joking about the punching of the doors but it would be hilarious if she did. (*he) the figure simply gripped the handle, and forced the door open swiftly, gently opening it and stepping inside. The others followed, though the one in yellow titled his head a bit as if rolling his eyes under the helmet. "...... Oh well." Mars followed after, though there was an invasion recently so either officials had time to evacuate or they were hiding in some sort of bunker.. Or killed off in said invasion. (I REPLIED TO EVERYTHING AND IT DIDN'T REGISTER @_@) They immediately searched for this bunker, if there was one. "Yeah I'm gonna just look for a contact list to caaaaaall," The yellow one walked into an office. They found a list of people and numbers on the desk. Rynzer was soon making a call to who seemed to be the highest-level authority in the area. Mars blinked. "Why call the mayor?" "So we can arrange a meeting," he replied. "Ohhhhhh... Why though?" "To talk about what we know concerning the Identities... and our claim to any chaos emeralds in this zone... Well that and we're radiating with energy in armor, and we don't want people going crazy around us." "Well that seems dumb, politicians and stuff." "Sorry to break it to ya, kid, but the flashy fights and such doesn't last too long. Stuff like eating your veggies then getting the juicy meat to get the whole meal," He waited for an answer on the phone. "Of course they don't, it's like a full course meal at a power plant. Eventually you run out." "Are we talking eating the power plant?" He asked, still waiting for someone to answer. Eventually someone did answer. "Yeah, I do that to survive." "Hardcore," He cleared his throat. "Hey, am I talking to the mayor?" "Yes, this is the mayor..?" "That grat, we're at your office right now, and we need to talk with you." "Visiting hours have long passed, if its so important than you can wait until tomorrow." "So I'm guessing you didn't see the invasion earlier?" "Nnnope, I'm flying back from Haiti.. So as I said, visiting hours are tomorrow." "Alright, we'll meet you when you get here." Summer Invasions. One of the main reasons why the galactic patrolling force exists is to prevent that. Summer, being a member, will not tolerate this. She stretched a bit before going out of temportary apartment she was using, looking towards the sky. "This world is claimed by the Isis Dominon!" One yelled as they went. The invaders were going throughout, slaughtering any they could, and toppling buildings if they could. They weren't particularly fast, though they seemed strong enough to puncture walls without much- "GYAAAH!" A scream came, but not from an innocent or defender. One of the Identities was screaming in pain as he stretched out his arm to the sky: bone and flesh twisting and growing into a metallic blade. His eyes were bloodied but he relaxed to a growl before charging to continue the battle. Summer flew at a decent height in the air, zapping heat beams from her hands if any invaders were nearby, deciding to ram herself into the nearest Identity to pin him against the wall. (The Identites are the invaders) (All of your toasters are on fire... Edited) The Identity struggled against her. To the feeling, he was... squishy? Fleshy? He didn't feel metallic like before. Summer held back for a bit, seeing he wasnt as tough as thought. She ended up tossing him into the wall instead of pinning him against it, for the fear of killing. The Identity blasted a thin stream of chaos energy from his chest, wincing as the usage. In the far distance, Summer heard a voice she may have recognized, calling out to her. Summer side stepped the beam before hitting him with a quick jab to attemot to knock him unconscious. If successful, Summer would now turn in the direction of the voice and follow. The Identity fell, but his... strange biology... it seemed to simply hurt and stun him. Regardless, he seemed incipacitated. Before her eyes, an Identity attempting to attack her had grown their arm too far upward, uncontrollably, and it was caught against a sharp metallic top of a building. It tore... Blood, genuine and real. Organs, genuine and real. This was no metal-nanite creature. This was a harmed organic being. The wound bled, the harmed screamed, and then collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Summer took two blinks, then knelt down over the unconscious Identity, cauterizing the wound while she began listening out for any more familiar voices or innocents in peril. She began to enhance her hearing senses in order to have a wider range to work with. A thin figure was running toward her in the chaos, but then was forced to dive into a building as the Identities were rushing about, still destroying the area. Summer attempted to go invisible, attempting to float over to the nearest Identities and incapacitate them with chops to the back of their necks. The Identities seemed able to track her regardless of the invisibility, others following and shooting at her as she took out some. “These creatures have no place here,” A voice called from a green light in the distance. Suddenly, two other lights formed, one yellow and one purple. Armored figures grew out from these lights, horned helmets and glowing glass-like designs covering them completely. Summer distinguished her invisibility, ducking from the incoming fire as she lowered to the ground, launching low level fireballs in the direction of the foes. Some dodged, others didn't, and those who didn't were burning. She was next to the building the figure had ducked into now, while these strange armored people were now eradicating the invading Identities. Summer would worry about the others later, caring for the person in need right now. "Are you okay? Is there anything hurt right now?" "I- I just need to talk to you!" The voice called from inside. Summer entered, keeping her guard up. "What is it?" she questioned, looking to see who it was. "Don't let them see you!" The voice called, a hand waving from the far back behind a cubicle desk. Summer knelt down as asked, weary about putting herself in a vulnerable position as she crept down towards the voice at a quick pace. She eventually was at the final turn of the cubicle. She didn't have eyes as per usual, but a mouth was visible. Same grey muzzle, black skin, red and black hoodie, poking out from the top of the cubicle. Sumner made her way beside her. "I'm going to get you out safely, okay?" she said, trying to reassure the girl, and herself, that everything will be alright. "W- n- no you need to hide," She replied. "... You don't... remember me do you?" Summer took a second glance to her. "..Stiper?" "How different do I look? ... I can't really tell since..." She waved her hands in front of her face. "Who did this to you?" Summer asked, blaming herself in her thoughts. "I don't know... N-no one knows. A lot of them don't remember not being... like this. It just, I don't know." "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to save you," she said, ears drooping as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "N-no, I'm sorry! They're everywhere now!" Summer had a confused look on her face. "What do you have to be sorry for?" "The others..." The roof started caving in from the attack. Summer quickly scooped Stiper up, quickly attempting to escape the building in time. Stiper jerked a bit, but then immediately clung to Summer as they rushed out. The chaos went on still, the Identities destroying any they saw... and then... “These creatures have no place here,” Suddenly, two other lights formed, one yellow and one purple. Armored figures grew out from these lights, horned helmets and glowing glass-like designs covering them completely. Xan Well this was certainly.. Different.A fox stood rigid, witnessing the chaos unfold before him. It seems Xan was at the wrong place, at the wrong time.. Considering the hundreds of angry invaders converging upon the city. However, this town was not his own, so why should he care? With a dismissive flick of his fluffy tail, the fox turned to abandon his post, and leave the city to its doom. "This world is claimed by the Isis Dominion!" A voice rang out. A scream came, but not from an innocent or defender. One of the Identities was screaming in pain as he stretched out his arm to the sky: bone and flesh twisting and growing into a metallic blade. His eyes were bloodied but he relaxed to a growl before charging to continue the battle. Another one, both arms now, curving into unnatural gun-shaped fingers and wrists. The Identity fired outward, but in the process was blown back by her own power. The fox stopped mid-step, eyes narrowing. "What the devil is wrong with you...?" He remarked, clearly puzzled. He had known right off the bat that these were Identities... But now he wasn't so certain. They weren't as efficient as before, not as strong, but they were still destroying the area. They went after buildings, people, some even after children. Some were even going after Xan after noticing him. Xan snorted. "Of courseee..." He rolled his eyes, jumping backward. "Mind explaining your sudden fleshy exteriors?" He inquired, not the least bit fazed. "We really don't know," They answered, stopping in front of him. "You're off-limits apparently." "Mmm..Really, now?" Xan muttered, arching a brow. "Do yourselves a favor, stop attacking. You seem to be inflicting more harm upon yourselves than you actually are the city." "We're more powerful regardless here and we'll take it soon enough. You could join us." His head tipped to the side slightly. "A rather tempting offer. But I'm much more fascinated in how you achieve the goal yourselves." The fox replied, crossing his arms. They shrugged, rushing past him and back into the fighting. It wasn't long before one in front of him was cut, though... now... Blood, genuine and real. Organs, genuine and real. This was no metal-nanite creature. This was a harmed organic being. The wound bled, the harmed screamed, and then collapsed to the ground, unconscious. The fox stood, intrigued. He knelt down to get a closer look. For a split second, he felt pity for the creature. Taking a dab of blood and rubbing it between his index and thumb. Xan glanced around to trace the Identity's killer. Various police and such were either attacking or being slaughtered. Further in the city, however, he saw some kind of green build of energy, and a voice calling. “These creatures have no place here,” Suddenly, two other lights formed, one yellow and one purple. Armored figures grew out from these lights, horned helmets and glowing glass-like designs covering them completely. "Hm..?" Xan watched them warily. Leaving the dead body to take a few paces down the road. A blast of purple slammed from the purple armored one and through the invading forces, erasing the matter it touched. The fox's eyes widened. "Wh.. What the.." The armies began charging at the two figures, though some still went about attacking the city. Other figures could be seen appearing in the far distance. Xan was itching to face palm, but he refrained. Several thoughts breezed through his mind.. one of them wandering where Virus was in all of this. He would have left, but curiosity was burning him up from the insides. So Xan stuck to the edges of the city road. Blending in well with any nearby citizens. As the purple warrior continued laying waste to the army, a figure pressed against the blast of power. A green tint came from the eyes of the resister as it marched directly toward the leading of the three: the massive cloaked green warrior. “What business do you have here?” Demanded the green-tinted black-suited Identity. “Only the Incarnation can demand the power your kind wields,” The green one replied, raising a hand for the yellow to pause on his attempted assault. “You would do well to end your attack then,” The green-tinted woman threatened. “We have shown superiority to your forces. You have lost the status to make threats.” The woman stepped back. “Fall back,” went the order, but she waited just a moment to stab into the underarm of the purple warrior with a tendril from the ground before vanishing. Isaac issac saw this all while he was about to eat a sandwich and praise the sun"Oh, wait I thought those guys were nice!!!" Issac says running to the city to help out in any way. "This world is claimed by the Isis Dominion!" A voice rang out. A scream came, but not from an innocent or defender. One of the Identities was screaming in pain as he stretched out his arm to the sky: bone and flesh twisting and growing into a metallic blade. His eyes were bloodied but he relaxed to a growl before charging to continue the battle. Another one, both arms now, curving into unnatural gun-shaped fingers and wrists. The Identity fired outward, but in the process was blown back by her own power. Issac runs over and prepares for combat. "HEY WHATS GOING ON!?" Issac shouted. They didn't seem interestedin responding verbally, only attacking, shooting, smashing, killing, and they were spreading everywhere to do it. Strangely enough, some of the Identities who had migrated to Isaac's world were seen looking just as confused, and promptly began fleeing. Orky Orky was in his shop in the local scrapyard during these events as he began to wield together bits of scrap metal and other 'gubbinz' unto his red painted 'trukk'. The somewhat large, orcish like hybrid merrily hummed as he put his blast torch to pieces of metal and fused them together in extreme heat to 'kustomize' his beloved vehicle.He would hum some sort of song as he wore his wielding helmet and fused together the parts for his vehicle. "This world is claimed by the Isis Dominon!" One yelled as they went. The invaders were going throughout, slaughtering any they could, and toppling buildings if they could. They weren't particularly fast, though they seemed strong enough to puncture walls without much- "GYAAAH!" A scream came, but not from an innocent or defender. One of the Identities was screaming in pain as he stretched out his arm to the sky: bone and flesh twisting and growing into a metallic blade. His eyes were bloodied but he relaxed to a growl before charging to continue the battle. "Hmm hmmm hmmm." Orky hummed as he was too busy in his shop working on his trukk in the junkyard to pay attention. It wasn't long until something slammed down into his roof,a large mutated arm pushing down into the house. "Oi! Wutz dis ere trespassun?!?" Orky said as he was startled and he turned off the blow torch and put up his helmet. A mutated figure hopped down, swinging the massive hand toward Orky. "Waww!" He then tumbles and jumps to the side. The figure slammed down toward him as others were now storming into the building. Orky quickly leaps and grabs out of a pile a cruedly made, jerryrigged machinegun. He then screams out 'WAAGH!' as he proceeds to fire the weapon at the figure and the others. The Identities circled around him as the massive hand took the majority of the blast: those around charging to get him at the sides. The defending hand however... Blood, genuine and real. Organs, genuine and real. This was no metal-nanite creature. This was a harmed organic being. The wound bled, the harmed screamed, and then collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Orky then rotates his machine gun and sweep fires around him to 'dakka' everyone trying to encircle him, regardless of the fact he was in fact, shooting up his own shop. "WAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" (And the Identities trying to tackle him at the sides?) (How phyiscally strong are they to someone who's compared to the size of a large human?) (Each is fairly supernaturally strong, able to lift or pressurize some couple hundred pounds, and considering about a fraction of twenty of them were coming after him...) Orky kept yelling until finally he was tackled and fell over. However, he still was firing his machinegun all over the place, even if he wasn't hitting any targets. The building was about to collapse atop them with how much damage had gone through, when... “These creatures have no place here,” A voice called from a green light in the distance. Suddenly, two other lights formed, one yellow and one purple. Armored figures grew out from these lights, horned helmets and glowing glass-like designs covering them completely. The one in yellow slammed a solid yellow energy forward, stopping the building from falling downward. Thunder Thunder looked into the sky as the invasion happened. If there was one thing he hates, it's these invaders taking the planet he called home. "Looks like I have some death warrants to issue...Shock will be happy for this..." He says. His wolf spirit, Yang, warned him of the outcome if this continues and Thunder agreed that they must take action. "This world is claimed by the Isis Dominon!" One yelled as they went. The invaders were going throughout, slaughtering any they could, and toppling buildings if they could. They weren't particularly fast, though they seemed strong enough to puncture walls without much- "GYAAAH!" A scream came, but not from an innocent or defender. One of the Identities was screaming in pain as he stretched out his arm to the sky: bone and flesh twisting and growing into a metallic blade. His eyes were bloodied but he relaxed to a growl before charging to continue the battle. The white hedgehog jumped off the roof of a building and onto the street. "Whatever these guys are, I better be careful." Well-placed advice as a few were coming after him at the moment now. "Looks like I spoke too soon!" He summoned an Energy Arm and it grabbed the side of a building as he was pulled to it. "They're after anyone they see, including defenders like you and me." Yang said to his host in the mindscape. "Yeah I noticed..." he responded to his spirit. The approaching Identities fired thin streams of chaos energy at Thunder as he neared, those with mutated arms slamming them toward him with launching projectiles from the bodies. "Alright, have it your way...." He threw Chaos Shurikens at the Identities threatening him. The Identities seemed coordinated enough to dodge most of the fire, save for one cut across the arm. Blood, genuine and real. Organs, genuine and real. This was no metal-nanite creature. This was a harmed organic being. The wound bled, the harmed screamed, and then collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Thunder then lept off the side of the building and punched the ground when he landed to unleash an earthshattering shockwave, intending on stopping his attackers. The shockwave shook the buildings, stunning some of the Identities on the ground as they fell down. Still others were going after still. "Damn they just keep coming!" Thunder yelled as he jumped onto the side of a building and gripped on it. “These creatures have no place here,” A voice called from a green light in the distance. Suddenly, two other lights formed, one yellow and one purple. Armored figures grew out from these lights, horned helmets and glowing glass-like designs covering them completely. "Who are you guys?!" He yelled, thinking they could be new enemies. "We are the Seven," The woman in purple informed, sending a blast of purple light across the body of one of the invaders, erasing them. Asterisca 11:37, Diamosia (April) 8th, 3241 ATS: Almineligh, Horologos, Planet Vakom Nobody expected an invasion on the particular planet because it was substantially isolated from other planets for few lightyears away. Since it was a newly-established colony of the Empyrdom and it is an outer territory, its defenses were not as profuse as the ones around Planet Archonos. The current situation was that the sector's law enforcement department is retaliating against the invaders. Soon, the Imperial military will arrive within several minutes. Strangely enough, the chief of one of the Empyrdom's splinter factions is in the battlefield. It was Asterisca, a Bet Sophologian—in fact the first creation among all Sophologians. Using her arch rapiers, swords with a stabilized antimatter blade, to best her enemies in close quarters, she is one of the hopes of the colony. "This world is claimed by the Isis Dominion!" One yelled as they went. The invaders were going throughout, slaughtering any they could, and toppling buildings if they could. They weren't particularly fast, though they seemed strong enough to puncture walls without much- "GYAAAH!" A scream came, but not from an innocent or defender. One of the Identities was screaming in pain as he stretched out his arm to the sky: bone and flesh twisting and growing into a metallic blade. His eyes were bloodied but he relaxed to a growl before charging to continue the battle. "Not so fast..." Asterisca darted towards the Identity in high speeds which was enough to warp time to a decline as she cast【Temporal Step】. Her perception of reality was partially slowed down—everything to her was in slow motion (excluding her). When she got near to the enemy, she attempted to go for its left waist with a grazing swing from her right rapier. Blood, genuine and real. Organs, genuine and real. This was no metal-nanite creature. This was a harmed organic being. The wound bled, the harmed screamed, and then collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Category:Roleplays Category:Identities (Trisell Chronos Created Species)